


Farewell, until the end

by joxiu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-son fluff - Freeform, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joxiu/pseuds/joxiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Celebrimbor and Curufin when the brothers were cast out of Nargothrond under the penalty for calling upon Finrod Felagun his death.  (Missing minor scenes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, until the end

Celebrimbor stood by the balcony, looking down as his father and uncle departed from Nargothrond. To say he is upset would be slightly overrated, disappointed would be a better term describing him. He had been ashamed of his father’s and uncle’s deeds in the past, and dared not even speak of word that he is from the line of Feanorians. Many Elven realms had rejected him only for that cause, despite his skills of crafts go unmatched for anyone in Arda except Feanor his grandfather alone. 

The house of Finarfin had been kind, although Finrod Felagund did not take any particular liking to any of the Feanorians, still he took Celebrimbor into his realm and treated him as a kinsman.

Then came news from Doriath that Celegorm and Curufin played a big role in Finrod’s death. Celebimbor at that time, felt as if he could almost never show his face in public again.

Not being bounded by the oath, Celebrimbor’s innate direction lies in the path of justice, and his father’s deed was far from it, which Celebrimbor took a huge distaste from.  
“Troubled by something, Lord?” A voice broke through his thoughts, and Celebrimbor turned around.

“Uncle Orodreth,” He addressed the brother of Finrod Felagund, and shame swell hot on his face. “I am truly sorry.”

Orodreth gave him a weak smile, but it was a smile that did not came from happiness. “You need not apologize for something you have not done.”

“But what my father have done, I cannot allow it to simply pass like the wind. Something must be done to make amends.” Celebrimbor’s voice was laced with sentiment, but it was also cold. “I never interfere nor took pride in what my uncles and father did, but I cannot… I cannot believe they would even cast doom upon their own kin of the same house, the house of Finwe.”

“They have an oath to follow, there was never in the history of Arda that an oath should be broken. The Oath of Feanor does not make an exception.” Orodreth said helplessly.

“Damn the oaths, damn grandfather, damn the Simarils!” Celebrimbor’s temper swelled up, and he gestured to all that is about him. “Do you not think the oaths have done naught but destroyed the lives of the innocent? The Oaths destroyed Uncle Finrod Felagund, they destroyed grandfather, they destroyed his family, they destroyed my uncles, they destroyed Father, they destroyed my family!”

Realizing he’d gone too far beyond his usual temper, Celebrimbor cowered on the floor and buried his face in his hands. “I apologize. I just think all these fuss about the Simarils is just not worth it….”

Orodreth stood forth and kneels down beside his nephew. “Life is not perfect, young Celebrimbor. Everybody makes mistakes and causes sorrow, but Eru speak in a most unnatural way. All will be well at the turn of tides, and in time.”

Celebrimbor looks up. “Are you saying you forgive father for all he have done?”

“Not quite so.” Orodreth said, “I will never forgive him for what happened to Finrod, but I do not hate him either. We must stop fighting amongst ourselves, if we would want to see the day Morgoth falls from his throne, you understand.”

Slowly, Celebrimbor stood and nodded. “I understand you, uncle. But that is something I could never bring myself to do, before long.” He looked out towards the forest around Nargothrond, and saw Celegorm and his father, apparently picking out a fight with Beren and Luthien.

“Do you not want to help Beren and Luthien, Uncle Orodreth?”

Orodreth shook his head slowly. “As I have spoken earlier, Eru speaks in a most unnatural way. It is not our part to make judgements ourselves.” He took up a position next to Celebrimbor, and follows his gaze to where Celegorm was trying to run down Beren with his horse, but Huan jumps in defense and Celegorm was threw from the horse. “Look.” He pointed it out to Celebrimbor. “That is precisely of my means. Beren will not die in Nargothrond if his doom is not written here. What will be, shall be.”

Celebrimbor kept starring, but did not speak. Now Curufin was throwing a spear at Luthien, but it hit Beren instead. Celebrimbor’s grip on the railings tighten, as he witnessed the unregretful actions of his father.

The Orodreth spoke suddenly beside him. “Do you wish to bid your father farewell before he leaves Nargothrond? I believe it could be arranged.” Celebrimbor turned to look at him, at first perplexed, then he snaps out of his trance and said: “No.”

Orodreth’s lips twitched upwards into a frown. “That is not wise. For my heart warns me that if you do not take the opportunity to bid your father farewell, never again will you be given the chance; for this shall be the last time you both will meet in confrontation.”

But still Celebrimbor shook his head and said nothing.

“Very well.” Orodreth sighed deeply and retreats his steps into the darkness of Nargothrond, still cloaked with the shadow of Finrod’s death. He took another glance back. “It is until then, in the Halls of Mandos, shall father and son meet again.”

His words lingered long in the air before fading footsteps were heard and the shutting of a door, then Celebrimbor knew Orodreth had gone. He ignored the tight feeling in his heart and continues to stare at the fighting company, and he stayed there long, until even both Luthien and Beren were gone. 

Not all his times with Curufin had been filled with arguments, fights, and talking about oaths. There were times when he was still an elfling, Curufin gave him the love that even his brother had not experienced before. Although it might seem Curufin had forgotten those times, Celebimbor did not. But it would take more than small things such as these to make him forget what his father did to the Teleri and other Noldors.

Orodreth’s word swirled around his mind refusing to grant him even the peace of comfort. Although Celebrimbor might not have as much foresight as his uncle, he sensed that Orodreth had spoken a true prophecy. But pride got the better of his mind as Celebrimbor turns away from the thought, and he paid the price with regret, living with it until his death in the dungeons of Sauron.

xxx

Below Celebrimbor Curufin stares up at his son, in his heart an unspoken desire, that his son would’ve chosen to come along with them. But clearly Tyelperinquar had chosen justice over his father. Sadness was hot in his heart, but Curufin had long grew accustomed to hiding his feelings, even Celegorm his closest brother could not tell.

“Are you coming, Curufinwe?” The blond elf called after him, mounting on his horse.

Curufin stared at him, numb from thoughts.

“It is Telpe, isn’t it?”

The darker haired of the Feanorians nodded. “I wish he would’ve chosen to stand with us.”

Celegorm sighs. Family had always been a sore part for Curufin, and being his closest friend and brother Celegorm was the only one who knew about it. “You should not expect that.” He spoke sternly.  
“But he is my son.” Curufin argued.

“We are alone.” Celegorm countered in a cold tone. “We are alone the moment we swore the oath. Father and us.”

“I do not understand… All these fuss about three pretty jewels.” Curufin sighed. “I do not remember why we ever took the oath without proper comprehension.”

Celegorm trotted around Curufin on his steed. “But it is too late for that. We have swore the oath, and be damned with hatred or face the Everlasting Darkness.”

Curufin shudders. “Do not scare me with that. I have suffered enough.”

“Everyone does, now let us go before Orodreth has a change of mind.” He began to ride forward, noticing a few seconds later that Curufin was not at his side. Celegorm turns back to see Curufin still stood where he was before, looking up at Celebrimbor before the son of Curufinwe turns from the forest and disappears behind the curtains.

“Tyelkormo, I wish to hug Telperinquar before we go.”

Celegorm raised an eyebrow at Curufin, this was not the nature of his brother’s temper. Celegorm had never thought of marrying, perhaps he will after the Oath has been fulfilled, but thus far Luthien had been the only one he was able to lay eyes upon, though that was lust more than love. But now Curufin really made him wonder if family could change a person’s nature, so effectively and so drastically. “Why?” He asked, curious.

“It is a feeling my heart tells me, that this is perhaps the last time we will meet before the end.” Curufin said, his eyes betrayed no tear nor threaten to give any. But this was the closest he had been to weeping.

“I think not.” Celegorm growled hastily. “Now let us go.”

“Tyelko, I….”

“Do not dream the impossible. Telperinquar chose an outsider against you. Is that not clear enough?” Celegorm snaps, his patience wearing thin. “Better live in reality than a dream.”

Curufin nodded slowly and follows his brother into the woods to Himring. Turning back every so often, and ever so dreaming of what might have happened if he had acted differently, but he never did acted upon his thoughts. We will meet again, Telperinquar. He thought bitterly. In the halls of Mandos, perhaps then you will not hate me as much anymore, when the Oath if fulfilled.

But it never did.


End file.
